The Proposal
by OoglePoogle
Summary: Oneshot: Nick takes Macy to a romantic dinner where he plans to propose to her.. But what happens when everything that could go wrong does! Will he still go through with the proposal?


**Hey guys! So I guess I've just been really into proposals lately...? Haha. Cause uhh.. Well, yeah.. The title says it all. So this is just a oneshot that i've been working on for a while now. And yeah, I'm just really glad it's finally up! Enjoy :)**

**~ LOVE LOVE LOVE Oogle Poogle **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

*[Nick and Macy have already been dating for a few years by this point.]*

"Wow, honey this is amazing." Macy said as she sat down in her seat at the fancy five star restaurant Nick had taken her to. "Well, I just wanted tonight to be special." He said as he pushed her chair in and sat down in his. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek, as Nick turned his head so that they're lips were touching. He noticed Macy was blushing when he pulled back, and grinned to himself thinking about how smart it was to have them set up a private table in the back.

Their waitress then walked up. "It is a pleasure having you tonight, Mr. Lucas." She addressed and he gave the woman a warm smile. "The pleasure's all mine." They both ordered their meals and once the woman left, Nick turned his full attention back to Macy. Butterflies were eating away in his stomach, for this was the night that Nick Lucas was going to ask Macy Misa to be his wife.

"So…" Macy began. "So…" Nick copied his girlfriend and smirked. Macy smiled to herself; she had grown quite fond of that forever present smirk.

Macy began talking about her week but soon noticed Nick was paying no attention to her, rather staring off in oblivion. Secretly, Nick was worrying about how he was going to ask Macy to marry him.

"Nick?" Macy asked softly. But he did nothing, so she sighed and looked down sadly. She had noticed he hadn't been acting like himself lately, something was up. "Oh, did you say something Mace?" He asked after a few moments. "No." She said sadly and looked out the rain covered window.

Their waitress soon came back with their drinks. Nick took a sip of his and set it back down on the table. He could feel his hands shaking. What was going on? Nick Lucas did not get nervous. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, so, as he nonchalantly reached for his drink, he accidently tipped it over sending it plummeting towards Macy. She gasped as the drink poured into her lap.

"Oh my gosh. Macy, I'm so sorry." He muttered as he grabbed a napkin and began wiping it off her lap, but soon realized that that was probably not the best thing to do, so he handed it to her instead. She dabbed at her drenched dress, and eventually grabbed her bag and headed towards the bathroom. Nick dropped his head into his hands and sighed angrily.

After a few moments, Macy came back, luckily she always brought a change of clothes with her everywhere she went, so she had changed into a black sequined dress she was borrowing from Stella. Nick didn't move from his position when Macy returned, so she walked over to his side and gently stroked his back. "Honey, it's fine. Really." She gave him an encouraging smile as she stared into his eyes.

After giving him a quick peck on the lips, Macy sat back down in her seat. Nick only smiled at her, knowing that he had the best girlfriend (soon to be fiancée… or so he hoped) in the world.

"So the weather's been great, huh?" He asked nervously, knowing that he would soon have to get down on one knee and pop the question. She stared blankly. "Uhh.. I guess." Nick was mentally punching himself for acting like such an idiot.

He tugged at that collar of his shirt that felt like it was choking him. "Is it hot in here?" He asked, wiping his forehead. "No." Macy said slowly. "Is everything alright babe?" She asked, as Nick dabbed his forehead with his sleeve. He shook his head. "Yeah, yeah. Of course. Why wouldn't it be?" Macy gave him a funny look. "Umm, because you're acting really weird. Just tell me what's going on." She pried, but he said nothing. "Are you breaking up with me?" She asked softly as tears welled up in her eyes. "No, of course not." Nick said quickly.

"Could you just excuse me for a minute?" He asked as he rose from the table and walked towards the restroom. He pushed the door open and walked towards the sink, turned the knob, and splashed a handful of water in his face. He grabbed the hand towel and patted it dry. "Come on, Nick. You can do this." He mumbled to himself as he paced back and forth.

After taking a deep breath, he pushed the door back open, determined to pop the question. He wasn't going to leave until those four words escaped his mouth. But on his way back to the table he bumped into someone. As he was turning around to apologize to whoever the person was, he realized it was Becky, his girlfriend from 9th grade.

"Nick Lucas?" She asked. "Wow. Becks, I haven't seen you in forever." He said as he hugged the short blonde-haired girl. "I know. How have you been?" She asked. "Really good." He answered as he released the petite girl, but he had not even noticed that his arm was still wrapped around her shoulders.

"Are you still dating Macy?" She asked, and he immediately grinned. "Yep, it's been five years." He shook his head thinking about how crazy that was, when he heard a voice coming from behind him.

"Not breaking up with me?" Macy asked in disbelief. "Then would you care to explain this?" He turned around. "Mace, it's not what you think." He said all too quickly, as he dropped his arm from around his ex-girlfriend. "Then what is it?" She yelled. "I just-Well you see, Becky and me-We just-" He couldn't find his words.

He glanced over at the blonde nervously. "Macy, it's not what you think." Becky added. But Macy just shook her head. "Just save it." She yelled and ran out the door of the restaurant.

Nick nervously looked at Becky. "I better-" He pointed towards the door. "Yeah." She agreed. "Well it was great seeing you, Nick." "You too." He called as he hurried out the door.

"Macy?" He yelled, but heard nothing. He looked around the side of the building and spotted his girlfriend (hopefully soon to be fiancée, but he kinda doubted it now) sitting on the curb, looking so vulnerable and weak. He quietly walked up behind her and slipped his jacket over her shoulders.

"Mace, just hear me out." He said cautiously. "Fine." She said sniffling. He wiped a tear from her cheek. "It's not what you think. This whole night isn't what you think. And back there, I was just coming back from the rest room and unexpectedly ran into Becky. It was nothing, I promise." He leaned over and kissed her forehead lightly. "I believe you." She whispered into the darkness.

He shook his head angrily and sighed. "This isn't how I wanted tonight to go at all. I should've known that the night I decided to-" He stopped himself before anything else slipped out. He looked around nervously, hoping she hadn't heard any of that. "The night you decided to what?" She pressed. "Nothing." He muttered quickly, reconsidering whether or not tonight was really the best night to go through with this. I mean, she was already really upset.

"Wow." She muttered angrily as she stood up. "I'm so tired of this." She threw Nick's coat at him, turned around, and began walking off. "No no no no no!" He yelled as he ran after her. "Macy, please. Don't leave. Just give me one more minute." He begged intertwining their fingers. "Why should I?" She asked almost in tears. "Please." Nick whispered, as he kissed the back of her hand. She sighed and nodded her head lightly.

"Mace, listen, I'm sorry about all of this. I'm just really nervous." "Why?" Macy whispered. Nick quickly answered. "I'm getting to that." He shook his head. "Macy, I knew the minute I saw you that first day of our summer in L.A. that I loved you. I knew when you were flirting with that Stone guy, I knew when you were dropping all those hints that I was too stupid to see, I knew when I told you I liked you but was to afraid to kiss you. I knew all along. I was really an idiot for not telling you sooner. Of all the girls I ever dated, you were the only one that I could picture a future with. The only one that I could see myself marrying, having kids with, growing old together. And you're still the only one I can see that with." Nick paused and knelt down on one knee, pulling a silk box from his pocket. He opened it and flashed a diamond engagement ring. "Macy Misa I love you more than anything else in the world, so will you grow old with me like I want to with you?" He grinned at Macy. "Marry me?"

Simultaneously, tears began to spill out of Macy's eyes, and she could not find her voice so she simply nodded. "Of course." She whispered, as Nick slipped the ring on her finger, stood up, grabbed her in his arms and spun her around. He set the small girl back down, and kissed the top of her head. He chuckled, eyeing the abandoned parking lot. "Not exactly the romantic proposal I was going for." Macy kissed his lips gently. "I think it's perfect."


End file.
